


The Fear of Well

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: short one-shot... Duo's sick.





	The Fear of Well

The Fear of Well  
by Duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Warning: There be puking in fairly graphic detail. 

“I feel like shit,” Duo yelled, to no one in particular. 

“Well, get up anyway,” Wufei shouted back, from the kitchen in the apartment the three of them shared. “You have class.”

“I’m sick,” Duo roared back. “I’m going to die!”

Wufei rolled his eyes, poured himself some tea, looked at his watch, and sighed. “Well, stay home them!”

“I will,” Duo shouted back, voice sounding harsh and followed by a series of category five hurricane sized coughs.

Wufei, who had worked overnight at the Preventer office was suddenly in Duo’s doorway, dark eyes narrow. “You’re actually sick?”

Duo sat up, just slowly rising from the bed like a ghost without pushing himself up with his arms. Face pale, dark circles under his eyes, hair sweaty and clinging to a grayish face. “I’m not fucking sick! You can’t tell me what to do! I’m going to class!” 

Wufei straightened up a bit, which was a feat, because he was always standing up straight. His head pulled a little back, like he was part cobra and words were about to be spit. “HEERO!”

Duo pointed a finger, bony and crooked at Wufei, “Don’t get him involved in this! I’m fine!”

They were all lovers. They were all on different paths. Duo was doing medical school. Wufei had gone into cryptography. Heero had gone into coding with a preference for game projects. The only one of them stuck on a daytime schedule was Duo, but mornings were when they were all together, usually. It was just the middle of the week and everything was busy. 

“Wufei,” Heero asked, rolling his chair back so he could see down the hall, a big set of headphones hanging around his neck. 

“Duo’s sick,” Wufei said. 

“Oh,” Heero acknowledged. “I have a couple hours before I go to sleep. I’ll go get some supplies for a cold. Or should we take him to the clinic?”

“I’m not your dog, you two! You can’t just take me to the vet!” 

Wufei and Heero looked at each other, silent, but clearly both thinking that would have made their lives much easier. 

The rumble started in Duo’s chest, echoing the silent riot in his stomach, then the riot rose the Reign of Terror was going to start all over again. His face twitched, nose wrinkling, one eyebrow drawing down, the other rising. He clenched his jaw and refused.

Perhaps it was that instead of grey, he was turning green, but Wufei grabbed the garbage can by the door and made it to the bed, one knee on the bed, one leg stretched out behind him, as he pushed the trash can towards Duo. The was a second where Duo didn’t understand, then the acid riot was in his throat and he grabbed the can. Sweet chunks of undigested death filled his mouth as fast as he could throw it up. His stomach just kept clenching, pushing, and he wanted to stop, but the sickly sweet chunks in his mouth, acid on his teeth, just made his stomach clench and churn more. 

The next thing he knew, Heero was rubbing his back, while Wufei took the offending trash away. A glass of cool water was pressed to his lips, and he filled his mouth, only to want to spit it out and Heero held cleaner trashcan so he could. “Take another drink. Swallow slowly.” 

“I’m going to class,” Duo whined. 

“Let’s take a nap first,” Heero said, wiping Duo’s mouth. 

Wufei was back with a cool cloth to wipe his face with. “Heero will lay with you. I will go and get some medicine. Then we will all sleep together.”

“I’ll get you sick,” Duo said, starting to cry, depressive tendencies surfacing. “I’m such a worthless piece of shit!

Heero pulled him close, arms around him as he laid them both back down. “Do you want to hear the story about how you saved my life?” 

“No,” Duo groaned, but he was happier to just snuggle back into Heero’s arms. “My head hurts.”

Heero rubbed his temples, gently massaging Duo’s forehead. “Close your eyes. I love you and you are valuable. You will always be precious. You’re our precious.” 

“Listen to Heero,” Wufei said, kissing Duo’s burning hot forehead. “I’ll be back shortly.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Duo pleaded, “Just let me sleep it off.”   
“Sleep,” Heero agreed, “Right here in my arms so I can keep you safe. You are my mission. Loving you is my mission.” 

“You have Wufei. He’s your mission.” 

Heero kissed the back of Duo’s neck, making him moan in a dialect other than sick. “I’m all grown up now. I can have more than one mission at a time.” 

“I’m hungry,” Duo whined. 

“I’ll get broth,” Wufei said, still lingering by the bed. “When you’re well, I’ll make you a cake.” 

“Promise?”

“All my words to you are promises. I love you.” 

And thus did Duo survive for one more day :)


End file.
